


Earthy Pleasures

by mad_martha



Series: Checkmate Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry make a little earth magic together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthy Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by Shocolate (t-shirt tugging and belt-ripping) and whammy courtesy of Madambeetroot (they know what I'm talking about). I would add that there is no excuse for this story. None whatsoever ...

The rain came on with the typical suddenness of a warm summer shower.  The first heavy, tentative drops quickly turned to a downpour and Harry breathed a laugh even as his t-shirt went from white to translucent.  Behind him, Ron, already wet from a ducking in the stream, let out a roar of indignation.

 

"Potter!"

 

Harry laughed again and put on a burst of speed.  He might have shorter legs than his friend but he had a head start, and he could move with unexpected swiftness when he chose, as one or two would-be bullies had discovered when he was younger.  Ahead of him he saw the ruins of the old church and he plunged towards them.  There was a worn-looking granite boundary marker up ahead, all that was left of the stone wall that had once enclosed the churchyard, and it was half-hidden behind years of accumulated weeds but Harry saw it and vaulted over it with careless ease.

 

He felt the shiver-inducing chill of boundary wards and illusions and beside the derelict church appeared the more substantial little presbytery that lay alongside it.  This building was not quite so old and almost completely habitable. 

 

"Harry!"  Ron swerved around the stone, panting.

 

"Come on, slow-poke!"

 

"Slow-poke?  Git!"

 

Harry let out another breathless laugh and burst through the side door of the presbytery building.  There was a set of stairs to one side and he raced up them without bothering to shut the door behind him.  He hit the landing above and was halfway to his bedroom when Ron charged up the stairs in his wake.

 

"I'll show you who's the bloody slow-poke!"

 

"Promises, promises!"

 

xXx

 

James Potter closed the outer door behind his son and his friend, and paused to listen at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.  They seemed to be managing quite well without any adult intervention, to judge by the noises they were making, so he left them to it and wandered back into the living room where his three friends were strewn across the furniture and floor.

 

"Bloody good thing we decided to tie the pair of them into the well," Sirius Black observed from his prone position on the floor.  He cast James an upside-down smirk.

 

James threw himself into one of the enormous beanbag chairs.  "Is it me, or is my lad a sex maniac?" he asked.

 

"He's eighteen," Remus Lupin replied drowsily.  "Same difference."  He too was stretched out on the floor, with his head resting comfortably on Sirius's stomach.

 

"Don't stop them," Peter Pettigrew said in an absent-minded tone.  As usual, he was busy with his arithmancy calculations and casting bones, sitting on the beanbag sofa with a little tray to hold all his gear floating on a charm in front of him.  "If they keep it up, we might not have to tap into that other ley-line to supplement the energy well."

 

Sirius let out a snort of laughter, but James looked mildly aghast.

 

"I hope you're joking!"

 

Peter raised his head, looking affronted.  "I would never joke about something like that!"

 

"Bloody hell!"

 

"No mystery why Harry has that kind of magical energy to tap during sex," Remus remarked.  "Son of the King Stag and all that jazz.  I'd love to know how the Weasley kid fits into the equation though.  The family sound like a fairly ordinary bunch from what Lily found out."

 

Sirius gave him a quizzical look.  "What do you call ordinary?  The oldest's a curse-breaker, the second one's a dragon-tamer, and two of the younger lads make a line of joke-shop stuff that makes our efforts when we were their age look pretty tame."

 

"Point," Remus admitted.

 

"And yet there's nothing to say that _this_ Weasley has anything to make him stand out other than his apparent talent in the sack," James commented.  "You're right, Moony, it's odd.  What's he got that makes Harry drool over him to the point where they set the wards zinging every time they screw?"

 

"Red hair?" Remus suggested, and he grinned up at James.

 

"Ha ha.  Pete, what do you reckon?"

 

"His horoscope is interesting," Peter said, pausing with his casting bones in one hand.

 

Sirius raised a brow at him.  "You cast his horoscope?"

 

"Of course not.  I don't have that kind of ability.  But all the Weasley kids' horoscopes are in the Divinatory Register.  Their grandmother is Lillian Prewett, and she cast them all when they were born.  Lily got me a copy of his, that's all."

 

"And?" James prompted.

 

"And that's all."  Peter cast the bones with a clatter.  "It's interesting because most of the detail is privacy sealed.  The public stuff suggests some powerful auspices, but there must be more to it than just the chart itself.  The privacy seal is only used when there's something very personal to the subject in the associated readings, and since Lillian Prewett is both one of the best astrologers currently practising _and_ his grandmother, there must be something unusual relating to him or the whole family in there."

 

"Should we be worried?" Remus asked, raising his head slightly.

 

But Peter shook his head even as he bent over the bones to read them.  "Dumbledore said not."

 

"I'd trust his judgement," James said, a little soothed.

 

"Besides," Peter said kindly, "you keep forgetting that Harry has an unusual earth-magic connection.  Sex is one of the most powerful earth magics there is, so it's hardly surprising that he generates as much energy as he does.  He's been sending out some pretty powerful spikes all on his own ever since he hit adolescence and discovered what his tackle is for.  I know the usual convention is that gender-mixed couplings generate the most energy, but to be honest that's a lot of hooey unless there's actual breeding going on.  Sex magic without conception is just sex magic, whether it involves a man and a woman or a man and the giant squid, whereas sex magic _with_ conception equals the earth moving, as the Running Hare Coven found out when you and Lily performed the Rite of Autumn."

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Yes, thank you, we don't need reminding of the extraordinary sexual prowess of James Potter!"

 

"You're just jealous," James said smugly.

 

"My point," Peter said, ignoring this, "is that sex magic is sex magic, and Harry has his earth magic connection as well.  Perhaps all he needs is a willing partner and there's nothing unusual about the Weasley lad at all.  Except for his obvious stamina."

 

xXx

 

Harry dashed through his bedroom door and quickly kicked his shoes off.  He reached back over his head and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, dragging it up and over his head in one swift motion.  The wet cotton clung and he struggled to pull it off his arms and discard it.

 

No sooner had he done this than Ron barrelled through the door behind him, kicking it shut and deliberately slamming into Harry.  Harry stumbled forward and landed face down on his bed, laughing again breathlessly.

 

"Oy, you tosser!"

 

"That's 'slow-poke tosser' to you," Ron retorted, but Harry could hear the laugh in his voice.  He straddled Harry's hips before Harry had an opportunity to move, pinning him down.  "I'll show you who's the _slow poke_ around here!"

 

"Let me up!"

 

"Not a hope!" 

 

Ron wriggled a little, settling himself, and Harry felt the swell of his erection through two layers of denim.  There was the promising sound of Ron unbuckling his belt and ripping it out of his belt-loops in one swift movement.  It landed with a clatter on the floor.  Then a softer sound as Ron removed his t-shirt and dropped that too.

 

Harry managed to buck his hips just a little.  "Come off it, Weasley, let me turn over!"

 

"You going to behave?"

 

"Where's the fun in that?"

 

Ron knelt up enough to let Harry wriggle onto his back, and took the opportunity to unbutton his fly and release his swollen cock.

 

Harry grinned up at him lazily.  "Very nice.  But you're going to have to come a bit closer if you want me to suck you off."

 

"Is that what you want?" Ron asked him blandly, raising a dark red eyebrow.

 

Harry reached out to fondle his lover's cock and balls, making Ron bite his lip and push into his palm a little.

 

"Nope," he said after a moment.  "What I want is for you to fuck me."

 

Ron blue eyes darkened with lust almost at once.  "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah.  You promised me a slow poke, didn't you?"

 

Ron sniggered in spite of his arousal.  "Yeah - so I did."

 

"I need to take my jeans off," Harry reminded him.

 

Ron slid off him and stood at the end of the bed, toeing his shoes off and letting his jeans drop to the floor.  He was growing into the promise of his long bones now, developing muscle in his arms, legs, chest and stomach.  His smooth ivory skin was sprinkled with freckles and although his chest had very little hair on it as yet, there was a broad line of dark red hair from his navel to his groin that thickened into curls around his cock.  Harry liked to run his tongue down that line of hair first thing in the morning, when Ron wasn't yet awake, and watch his erection grow under the moist heat of his breath.

 

Harry slid off the bed too and stood up to remove his jeans.  By contrast he was shorter in stature, but well-made for his size.  Like Ron, he too was developing muscle in all the right places, and where he had been inclined to skinniness as a young boy he was now growing more sculpted.  He was very pale skinned with black hair and unlike Ron he had dark chest hair that curled lightly around his nipples and spread down the centre of his belly, narrowing into a thin line of hair down to his groin.

 

When he was naked, Harry stepped over to Ron and put his arms around him, squeezing his rear gently and pulling him close until their erections rubbed together moistly.  Ron grabbed Harry's face and kissed him ruthlessly, plundering his mouth with his tongue and rubbing his erection restlessly against Harry's belly.  Harry moaned a little, sliding his hands up Ron's back until he could feel the faint warmth of the extraordinary birthmark that branded Ron's shoulders.  He was the only person Ron would allow this intimacy, the only person other than Ron's mother who had even seen the mark since he was a little boy.

 

Harry pulled his mouth away from Ron's gently.  "You know I love you, don't you?" he managed when his breath returned.

 

"Good," Ron grunted, exploring Harry's neck with his lips instead.  He sucked on one spot, making Harry draw a deep breath, then bit lightly leaving a red mark.  "Love you … want you … want to be inside you."

 

"I want you inside me," Harry murmured, watching Ron lick and nibble his way down his chest.  A hot, wet tongue swirled around one of his nipples, then teeth nipped gently making him gasp and then almost purr with pleasure.  Ron slid to his knees, his hands cupping Harry's arse in a light but firm grip as he trailed his tongue around the head of Harry's cock and began sucking on it.  Harry's eyes drifted closed and his breathing grew rougher under the ministrations of his partner.  He had to steady himself by gripping Ron's shoulders, trying to stop himself grabbing at his hair.

 

Then he felt one long finger sliding between the cheeks of his arse, stroking him intimately.  Ron's mouth gently slipped off Harry's cock and he looked up at Harry he was hot-eyed and wearing a dirty grin on his wet and reddened lips.

 

"On your back and spread 'em, gorgeous," he said, giving Harry's arse a squeeze and light slap.  When he stood up his own cock was jutting out, looking almost painfully hard now.  "Where'd you stash the oil?"

 

"Bedside table," Harry said breathlessly as he lay down and wriggled himself into a comfortable position on the bed.  "Lock the door, will you?"

 

Ron shot him a grin as he rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table.  "I reckon they know what we're doing by now.  They've caught us at least twice!"

 

"Yeah, so let's not get caught again when one of 'em decides to offer us a cup of tea or something!"

 

Ron crossed the room to lock the door and Harry enjoyed watching him.  One of the things he found particularly attractive about Ron was how physical he was in the way he moved.  He had a good body and when it was just the two of them he would relax and become utterly at ease inside his skin.  Harry wished he could learn to relax like that at other times.

 

When he returned Ron had the bottle of neutral-scented oil in his hand and the wicked grin had returned.  He uncapped the bottle and poured a little oil into his palm, then put it aside and rubbed his hands together lightly before moving to stroke the oil over his cock.  He took his time about it, putting on a bit of a performance for Harry's benefit, fisting himself with one hand and cupping his balls with the other.

 

"Tease," Harry told him appreciatively.  He raised his knees and arched his back a little against the bed, spreading his legs brazenly and reaching between his thighs to stroke his own cock.  "Are you going to fuck me already, or do I have to find a dildo and do it myself?"

 

"Got no shame, you haven't," Ron observed, his eyes hooded, but the grin was still curling the corner of his mouth.  "If I ever find out anything's been fucking your arse but my cock, Potter, there'll be trouble."

 

"Possessive too," Harry murmured, and he smiled.  "I take it rimming's out, then?"

 

"You know what I mean."  Ron climbed onto the bed and moved to position himself between Harry's knees.

 

"Yeah," Harry told him affectionately.  "I know what you mean."

 

"Good." 

 

Ron slid an oily finger into him, stretching him gently, then a second.  Harry spread himself a little more, making himself relax into the touch.  They were getting good at this - practice definitely made perfect - but he couldn't help wondering, as Ron lifted his legs onto his shoulders, whether Ron would ever swap places without the benefit of a significant amount of alcohol first.  Harry liked giving as much as he liked receiving, but Ron was not so keen on the idea - mostly, Harry suspected, because of the overt loss of control it implied.  The couple of times they had done it had been wild and memorable, but Harry didn't like the fact that Ron had to be drunk before he could loosen up enough to consider it.

 

Then Ron's cock was pressing against his arse, pushing firmly but carefully inside him, and Harry forgot about anything but the pleasure of having his lover inside him.  Ron paused for a second, eyes closed and swallowing, trying to hang onto his control, then he seemed to settle inside himself and gave an experimental thrust.  Harry's fingers twisted restlessly in the sheets.  He wanted to demand that Ron got on with it and just _fucked_ him already, but Ron would do this his way.  His cock ached to be touched though ….

 

"Don't you dare," Ron said, his voice low and rough, and his eyes opened a slit.  "Fucking wait a minute, you impatient git!"

 

"Get on with it, then," Harry told him, and his own voice was a little rough with need.  He wriggled slightly and Ron gasped, his hips jerking almost instinctively.  He thrust again and then again, the rhythm a little uneven at first, then smoothing out until they were moving urgently together, panting and swearing.  Harry grabbed the headboard of the bed behind him with one hand to steady himself, while his other hand worked his own cock urgently.  Close, so close ….

 

Ron cried out, slamming into Harry rough and urgent.  Harry gave himself one last tug and joined Ron in sweet, scalding oblivion.

 

Ron collapsed across him, hot, sticky and dripping with sweat, his breath heaving.  Then after a moment or two he shakily disengaged himself from Harry, untangling their limbs, and collapsed onto the pillows next to him.

 

"Shit," he muttered, but his voice was deeply contented.

 

It took Harry another few seconds before his breathing was steady enough to respond.  "'S'good."

 

"Fucking … brilliant."

 

"Hm …."  Thought processes began to realign themselves, and a naughty smile played on Harry's lips.  "So.  Nothing but your cock, eh?"

 

Ron let his head slip sideways until he could see Harry's face.  "'S'right.  Why?"

 

Harry managed a tiny shrug, smirking.  "Wondering if you're up for a threesome, that's all."

 

"No," Ron said emphatically, but he sounded sleepily amused.  "Not even with Lovegood, Potter."

 

"What's Luna got to do with it?" Harry asked innocently.

 

"I saw you looking at her tits when we were with the Coven at the start of the summer."

 

"Oh, and you weren't?"

 

"Not the point!  It's not happening."

 

Harry let out a teasing little sigh.  "Pity!"

 

"No it isn't!" Ron insisted, a laugh in his voice.

 

"I mean - no cock there.  And she'd be up for it, I reckon."

 

There was a pause, then Ron let out a little groan that made Harry laugh inwardly with delight.  Ron turned onto his side to face him and Harry could feel his cock pressing into his hip, growing hard again already.

 

"Bastard," Ron told him, grinning and shaking his head in exasperation.  "You do this shit on purpose, don't you?"

 

"How is it my fault if the thought of both of us shagging Luna at the same time turns you on?" Harry asked him, eyes sparkling.

 

Ron prodded him in the chest with a finger.  "Let's get one thing straight.  If there's any shagging going on, it's just you and me together, okay?"

 

"Got it.  Come here …."

 

Harry shifted to face Ron and for a few minutes they were enjoyably engaged in exploring each other's mouths.  Harry waited until Ron was rubbing slowly against him before murmuring softly, "We _could_ try it with Luna just once though …."

 

xXx

 

In the courtyard outside the sitting room window was a little stone water fountain that hid the location of the energy well the four men had set up when the presbytery became the centre of their latest project.  It was constructed to look a little like a natural water feature, with piled stones in the centre of a sand-lined basin, and water tumbling over the stones into the basin in an endless flow.  But at the edge of this basin was a row of clear rock crystals, each the size of a grown man's fist.

 

James was standing just inside the window, heedless of the rain that poured down outside and staring out at the water fountain.  The wards were humming subliminally again and the rock crystals at the edge of the fountain were glowing.

 

Sirius came up behind him and slung a friendly arm around his shoulders.

 

"Oh, to be eighteen again!" he said, deeply amused as he watching the crystals.  They were almost pulsing with energy.  "I wish I had their stamina."

 

"Don't we all," James replied.  "You know, if we'd had this kind of energy available when we were in Wales, we could have been finished in half the time."

 

"Maybe it's time we had a little chat with Harry about what it is we do," Sirius suggested.

 

"Maybe …."

 

 **\- The End -**

 

 

 

 


End file.
